


【佐櫻】毒癮

by fronit



Category: Sasusaku - Fandom, 佐櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fronit/pseuds/fronit





	【佐櫻】毒癮

【佐樱】毒瘾《楔子》

或许，他跟她都在追求着不同于常人的那种刺激感，他跟她有了肉体的关系，而这段不正常的兄妹关系维持了将近三年。

三年前的她，怎么都意料不到自己人生的第一次会给了她的哥哥，初尝禁果的滋味总是那样的赤裸，她永远都不会忘记被他爱抚着的每寸肌肤那彷佛被炙伤的织热有多深刻，她战战兢兢的保持着畏缩的姿态，她试图拒绝他的触碰，因为理智在告诉着她不能够逾越那条界线，一旦跨越了兄妹的关系就怎样都回不到最纯粹的那种时候，她尝试将他推开，可他的力气却异常的大，将她牢牢的捉紧了，他将她压在身下，沉实的嗓音忽地哼起：「怎么了？不是你要我不准再带其他女人回家吗？那你就代替她们来满足我吧！」

「我们……我们是兄妹，不可以的。」她凝看着他的玄黑，心底发寒，她细细的回他。

他埋首于她的脖边细细的吸吮，痕痒又湿润的触感直直传至她的感官，他将手移落用力揉捏着她的乳房，他于她耳细细的喃呢：「可以的哦，只要我们不再是兄妹的话，所以，来做些恋人会做的事吧！」

她还没反应过来的时候，他已经把上衣脱掉，他伸手扯开了她校服上的蝴蝶结，衣物渐渐的松开，他随手一扯一拉，便将她的衣服给毁坏了，他伸手捉着她的双臂，她躺在他的床上久久无法动弹，他的吻忽然毫无预兆的袭来，将她的反抗声给吞没，她只记得自己由反抗到顺从都不过是一瞬间的事，这是乱伦，即使心底明白不可以却还是被他牵制着。

她忘记了那晚跟他做了多久，只是那晚她由女孩变成了他的女人，事后她才开始害怕起来，她看着床铺上的那抹红，她垂下头来的说：「如果爸爸和妈妈知道了的话要怎么办？」

他玄黑的瞳目一敛，他说得风轻云淡：「那就被发现吧！反正，我们又不是真正意义上的兄妹。」

「不可以的！」她拉着他手，急忙的说着。

他跟她从小就相识，可母亲的重嫁不过是四年前的事，她过不了自己的心理关口。

「不想被知道？」他问。

「嗯！」她回。

「那你以后可要乖乖听哥哥的话了。」他伸手支起她的下巴道，笑得邪魅又奸狡。

她抓紧了床铺的一角，半晌过后才回答他：「我知道了……」

她转身走去浴室沐浴，他从后看着她的背影，唇角轻勾，他喜欢她很久很久了，而如今终于逮到了一个机会来侵占她，他拿起了她的手机来，笑意忽然消散，他看着她手机里给她传信息的人，那个名字：「李洛克……」

明天，他就去把那个男的手给拧断下来吧，为了不让其他的男性继续的跟她有所接触，他拿着她的手机把李洛克的短信给删掉，他把她的手机贴在自己的唇上，他说：「你是我的……」  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
不知道能不能順利看到文章


End file.
